Ain't No Mountain High Enough
by SometimeLonely
Summary: When their youngest brother texts an SOS the Rogers-McCoy kids react accordingly. Part Six of "Songs of the Rogers-McCoy Clan."


**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters contained in this work of fiction. No profit is made from its publication. **

**A/N: Just a cute, fluffy one shot for Pavel. There's always the possibility of returning to another story focused on him later one, but as of now, this is what I had planned for him. Let me know what you think if you have a moment. :)**

* * *

It was just after four in the afternoon when Pasha, ignoring the voice of his well-meaning, but ultimately unhelpful grandfathers, locked himself in his bathroom and sat down on the counter, his hands trembling as he pulled his phone out and sent a quick text to his brothers and sisters. As soon as it was sent he put his face in his hands and said a silent prayer that someone would get back to him before it was too late.

* * *

"Neville, if you don't turn that thing off and it wakes up the twins I will happily turn you into a ferret." Harry moaned from the back of his throat as his husband's phone went off. It hadn't been very long since they'd gotten the twins down to sleep. If they heard the phone and woke and started crying it would also wake Arthur and if all three of the kids were up then it would take hours to get them all back down again. They'd had little enough sleep since the twins were born that he was completely serious when he said that he'd turn his husband into a ferret for a time if it meant he could get some sleep.

"Sorry, love," Neville leaned over kissed Harry's bare shoulder before he grabbed his phone off of the night table. He'd intended to silence the phone and curl back up around his husband, but he opened it when he saw that it was from Pasha. His youngest brother was such a considerate young man, he knew that he would never send a group text when he knew how late it was for Harry and Neville unless it was something important.

"It's from Pasha," Neville murmured.

"Hmm?" Harry sat up when Neville did, knowing Pasha almost as well as his husband, "Pasha? What's wrong?"

They read the text together and when they were done Harry kissed Neville quickly and worked a quick spell to put him in clothing, "I've got the kids, Nev. Go pick up your sister and get to Pasha. He needs you all right now."

Neville smiled and gave his husband a deep, passionate kiss for his understanding before he winked and transported himself away.

* * *

Clarice felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and debated ignoring it for a moment, even though it would break up the monotony of listening to the museum's curator go on and on about the work that she was restoring to the potential donors. She wanted to roll her eyes as he spouted nonsense about the original artist's use of light and dark as a metaphor for heaven and hell. None of her research had led her to believe anything of the kind. In fact, all of her research had led her to believe that this particular landscape had been completed as an advertisement for the sale of the land, but then, maybe that was why she wasn't a curator and focused on her restoration work. She didn't have the time, the patience, or the inclination to schmooze. She never had. She just wished they would hurry it up. Cerabeth was with Alois for the night and Clarice had a date with a hot bath and a glass of wine that she'd been waiting for all week.

When the phone began to vibrate in earnest she finally took it out of her pocket to look at the text thread that started with…Pasha? She read it quickly and excused herself from the meeting, citing a family emergency. Her boss dismissed her with barely a thought. He already had the donors, both of them knew it, so she wasn't needed anymore.

She took a deep breath and focused her mind before she opened the wall between her location and where she knew Jake was. In an emergency he was her responsibility to pick up and his text had said he was ready for her. She wasn't surprised when she got to him and found him standing outside in the hot desert air, eyes blinking sleepily.

"Hey, sis," he murmured.

"Hey, JJ." She murmured back, giggling when he wrapped her in his arms, more asleep than awake.

"Onward!" He said, a little more strength in his voice, "To Pasha's rescue!"

Giggling madly, they headed home.

* * *

"Are you feeling up to picking up Jamie and getting you both to Colorado?" Roxy asked quietly as she began to pack up the dinner that she and Kurt had been sharing when the text came through.

It had been six months since Kurt was injured and though he had been healed both by medical sciences from Earth and Asgardian magic regaining his strength had taken a lot longer than either of them had been anticipating. He'd been careful not to use his power a lot as too much traveling with it could exhaust him. But, they also both knew that Roxy was a worrier by nature and a more cautious than the situation really called for.

"Pasha needs us," Kurt nodded at her before he crossed the room and wrapped his wife in his arms, hooking his chin over her shoulder and kissing her neck.

"Promise you'll get Clarice to bring you home if you're too tired?"

"Promise," Kurt blew a hot breath against her neck to make her laugh and squirm away from him, "Love you, wife."

"Love you, too, husband." Roxy rolled her eyes and turned back to her task, "Get out of here!"

"Lover of mine?"

Jamie grinned at his lover's bright voice over the sound of the running water. She'd had to stay late at the office so he'd thought that the evening would be a shower, a beer, and catching up on the game he'd recorded. He wondered if maybe he'd be able to talk her into the shower with him as he pushed the curtain aside.

"Hey, babe," He couldn't help the way just seeing her could make him relax.

"Hey," She grinned back at him, her eyes bright, "Before you distract me with the miles of naked, wet skin…you have an SOS text."

"An SOS? From who?" Depending on who it was SOS meant different things to his family. An SOS from Jake could be something as silly as someone on his team stole his last candy bar. An SOS from Clarice or Neville was usually something about the kids.

"From Pasha."

Jamie froze for a moment, and finished his shower as quickly as he could. Pasha never sent an SOS unless it was something truly important.

"Kurt's going to be here for me in a second," He told Penny as he dried himself off quickly as he could and then threw on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, "Dad and Papa are out of town so if Pasha's sending the SOS…"

"I get it." Penelope put a hand to his chest and leaned up to kiss him, "Go take care of your baby brother. I'll make us dinner for when the crisis has been averted."

"Thanks, Pen." Just at that moment Kurt appeared just next to Jamie. He leaned over and kissed Penelope's cheek before he set a hand to Jamie's shoulder and they both disappeared with matching cocky grins.

Penelope smiled and hummed to herself as she cleaned up the wet towel and headed into the kitchen to see what there was to make for dinner.

* * *

"Agent Rogers-McCoy!" Deputy Director Hill sounded less than amused, JoJo noticed, when she looked up from the text she'd just read on her smartwatch in the middle of what was supposed to be a sparring match between her and a small class of hand to hand trainees from the newest SHIELD recruitment class. Maria gave her the "raised eyebrow of doom" and motioned to her opponents. JoJo rolled her eyes and huffed an annoyed breath before she took her defensive stance again and motioned for the attack to continue.

"What did you do wrong?" Hill snapped at the groaning recruits on the mats when JoJo had taken down the last of them, less than a minute later.

"Well, the first mistake was even thinking they could take down my baby sister," Neville's voice was a welcome reprieve and JoJo practically skipped over to him. The recruits were on their feet in a moment and some of the newer agents in the room had pulled a weapon as soon as Neville spoke.

"If you're going to interrupt a lesson at least say something constructive, Mage!" Maria snapped.

Neville grinned and winked at Maria, making the recruits swallow audibly and wonder if they were going to see a murder in front of them.

"Their first mistake," JoJo said, her voice low and practically purring with her happiness with seeing her brother, "Was not working together before they knew the extent of my training. If they'd worked together instead of coming after me one at a time, assuming that because I'm beautiful and sex on legs I wasn't dangerous, they might have had a glimmer of a chance."

"Might have," Hill agreed, "A small chance. Maybe. Probably not. Dismissed, Agent!" Hill barked at her and turned back to yell at the recruits some more.

JoJo put an arm around Neville's waist and purred as he sent a jaunty salute to the newer agents and the recruits before they disappeared.

* * *

"What the fuck are you all doing here?" Nick Fury opened the door to see six of the seven kids he and Phil had taken on as their grandkids standing outside the house they'd grown up in, grins on all of their faces, the same shit-eating grin Steve used to give him when he was about to do something that he knew would annoy the hell out of Nick. As one they lifted up their phones.

"Pasha sent an SOS, Director Grandpa." Jake chirped. Nick sighed at the name. Jake had been the one to give it to him so many years before and he had to pretend it annoyed him out of principle, but, in reality, hearing any of the kids use it or the shortened version "DG" made him feel all warm and fuzzy in what he professed to be his cold, dead heart.

"If you text it, we will come!" Jamie quipped.

"We're like dead baseball players that way!" JoJo agreed.

Nick sighed and opened the door to them.

"We had it under control."

"DG, we love you, we really do." Clarice stood on her tiptoes to place a kiss to his cheek, "But you and APP dated a thousand years ago. Let us take over from here."

Nick motioned with his arm and watched as they all trooped up the stairs before he went into the kitchen and poured himself a stiff drink. He handed it over wordlessly when his husband joined him and reached for it. He knew neither of them would ever admit it, but they were relieved that they weren't going to have to handle talking Pasha down from the panic attack he'd worked himself into or help him get ready for his first date. The kids were right. He and Phil had dated years ago and even then it hadn't been something anyone would consider a normal courtship.

"Everything going okay up there, APP?" He asked, using the kids' name for Phil. Agent PopPop was probably Phil's favorite moniker and he made no effort to hide it.

"They've got it from here." Phil muttered, "Still think a suit would have been the way to go."

Nick threw his head back and laughed, ignoring Phil's offended look, "God, Pasha was right to send the SOS. We have no idea how to help a fifteen-year-old get ready for his first date."

"We…" Phil huffed, "We would have figured something out."

"Ah," Nick threw an arm around Phil's shoulder and pressed a hard kiss to his temple, "Better to let them do it. Family bonding time. You notice Pasha sent that text and they were all here in less than ten minutes?"

"Of course they were," Phil's chest puffed with pride.

"Come on, let's go put on a movie or some sort of normal shit."

"You hate normal shit, Nick."

"Yeah, but you like it."

* * *

"Pasha?" Neville knocked on the bathroom door, "Come on out, bud."

"Who is here?" Pasha's voice was high and tight with his nerves.

"We're all here, pal," Kurt answered.

Pavel's curls were the first thing that they saw when the door opened a crack, followed by his pretty green eyes. They were skeptical at first and then widened when he looked out into the hall and saw every single one of his siblings waiting for him.

"Neville, Jake…" He murmured, opening the door, then looking down and shuffling his foot, embarrassed, "I'm sorry. It's so late for both of you."

"Sweetie," Clarice moved toward their baby brother and wrapped him up in a hug, unsurprised when he was taller than her. All of her siblings were and she'd always known it was only a matter of time before he'd outgrow her too. But, he was still her baby brother and he laid his head on her shoulder and hugged her close, "Of course we came. You send an SOS and we come running."

"Yep," Jamie pushed himself off the wall and rubbed his hands together "That's the way it works. Now, how long have we got? You picking this person up or are they picking you up?"

"Nice way to not assume Pasha's sexual orientation!" Jake held up his hand to brother for a high five.

"Or his date's preferred pronouns!" JoJo did the same.

Jamie grinned and slapped both of their waiting hands before all three of them turned back to Pavel, who looked a little more relaxed at their familiar antics, just as they had wanted. Kurt rolled his eyes, but Clarice and Neville just grinned at them.

"He." Pasha said quietly, "His name is Hikaru Sulu. He is picking me up at six."

At the expectant look on his siblings' faces he sighed and continued, "He just turned seventeen and is a junior just like me. Dad and Papa met him at an art show at school a couple of weeks ago and they already gave me permission to go out with him tonight."

"But, you didn't tell them that it was a date, did you?" Neville asked, ruffling Pasha's curls, "You know they wouldn't have taken the weekend if they knew they'd miss your first date."

"I saw them with all of you!" Pasha said, his face burning red with embarrassment, "I want Hikaru to actually like me!"

"Sweetheart, if he doesn't like your family, maybe he's not the one for you." Clarice murmured, taking his hand.

"It's not that he doesn't." Pasha said, "He got along great with Dad and Papa when they met him. I just…it changes things when they knew that he's someone I want to date. It changes how they react to him. I…I wanted him to get to know me before they did that, is all."

"Fair enough." Kurt grinned.

"Yeah?" Pasha looked up.

"Of course," Kurt assured him, "We all know how crazy they can get when we introduce them to dates. You're just doing what any number of us would have liked to do. You can tell them how it went Monday. Until then, stop freaking out. We'll help you get ready. What are the plans tonight?"

The all smiled at the relieved look on Pasha's face as he sagged against the door frame, "We're going to dinner and then bowling."

An hour later found the siblings in various states of relaxation around Pavel's room. JoJo, Jamie, and Jake had taken up the bed, laying in a tangled pile as was their habit since they were very young. Kurt was perched, gargoyle-like, on the top of Pavel's dresser. Neville was spinning around in his desk chair while Clarice fussed with his hair a bit more.

"Don't laugh at his jokes if they're not funny," she was saying, "And don't dumb down your conversation just because he's not as smart as you."

"But…" Pasha began.

"Please, Pasha," JoJo said from the bed, "Don't argue. There isn't anyone on the planet as smart as you."

"It's true," Neville agreed.

Pasha blushed becomingly and looked down at his feet.

"If you feel uncomfortable at any time just think a hard SOS at your phone," Neville stopped the chair so that he could look at his brother with a serious face, "It's been enchanted for the night so that it'll send us a message and we'll come get you."

"Just be yourself, pal," was Kurt's advice, "If this guy doesn't like you as you are then he's really not worth it."

"And, for God's sake, have fun!" Jamie said around a yawn. All three of The Trio were warm, comfortable, and sleepy. They always relaxed when they were around each other in a way they seldom did when they were apart. Jake was nearly asleep, but none of them held it against him. JoJo smiled down at where his head was resting on her belly and ran a hand through his hair when he murmured an agreement.

"Thanks for coming." Pavel said quietly.

"Anytime, brother," Neville said back, just as quietly, as the rest made sounds of agreement.

* * *

Later that night, when Hikaru, blushing becomingly, asked if he could kiss Pavel goodnight as they stood in front of the front door Pavel nodded shyly. And when their lips met, chastely, sweetly, and Pavel heard the cheers from behind the door it felt like the perfect first date.


End file.
